scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Sero "Bushido" Ridinf
a 23 year old different dimension swordsman. through peculiar means, Bushido wields a strange black blade and is accompanied by a weird bean girl. his strength is unmatched by many Appearance Bushido stands very tall at exactly 6 feet. he is dressed mostly like a stereotypical samurai. and he looks like one too. he has a stoic expression with pupil-less black eyes and a large scar on one of his eyes as well his large sword has several shades of black and is almost as tall as Bushido himself Personality he's a pretty serious guy, most of the time. although with Bean, he tries to be fun. he can't really help it. he also gets very jealous when Bean mentions Cypher, usually by a vein of anger popping up History his history is a very dark one, as well as an odd one born in a strange different dimension where women were abnormally tall, little Sero Ridinf wanted to explore the world he was in. so from reading about and watching samurais, he went to explore his world at 6, leaving behind his older sister and mother to go on an honorable journey. however, fate had different ideas. a portal had opened, sending little Sero to the world where Kroy Wen is in, but not the actual city itself, just in an area in Acirema. possibly the city of Tiorted. he explored for a year, but had longed to go back to his family. unfortunately, he had no idea how ... Sero had led a horrible childhood in Acirema, not knowing the ways of this world and being hurt everyday. he was bullied, hurt by others, and even anally raped by a freak with 2 heads and a 3rd nipple, who had sold young Sero to a different country for a lousy bar of soap. the young Sero, unknowing of this new land, continued to be horribly tortured and miserable for 8 years. he was 15 by then, with several scars from the beatings, including one large one on his eye from a sword wielding killer. after a few months, he had found something shocking; the severed head of his mother. it was just lying there, cold, lifeless, and bloody. he didn't know how or why it happened, but he knew that it really happened. right beside her head was a large, darker than black, blade ... the young Sero went mad and picked up the blade, giving him unimaginable power and skill. he went furious with rage, picked up the head of his mother, and mercilessly slashed apart everything and everyone in the area with no remorse. there were countless deaths and destroyed areas. this wild onslaught went on for over a week. within this short time, 14 large countries were completely destroyed and practically all life within was non-existent, being reduced to tiny, bloody chunks of meat. everyone was killed. men, women, even kids and infants were slaughtered, as well as leaders of the fallen countries. and the immensely grand country of Aissur was one of them. one man, who had somehow witnessed the onslaught had given Sero the nickname "Bushido" for his terrifying mastery over the sword. this man went off to reveal the entire incident to the world, which would be called the Great Eporuean-Aisan Massacre, caused by a single male teenager with a black blade the still furious Bushido was still destroying the ruins, until there was nothing to obliterate in his sight. he calmed a bit ... and by then, he saw a single little girl, molding some chunks of dead life into funny bean shapes. Bushido, who saw the young innocence of this 2 year old child had decided to care for her, realizing not everyone is horribly corrupt. this girl, who was given the name "Bean" for her affinity of beans, and Bushido had traveled together for the next 6 years. eventually, they resided in Kroy Wen for 2 years. Bushido, who was more calmer and wiser, was 23. and Bean was 10. Bushido still wonders to this day how his sister is doing, or if she is even alive for that matter ... SCSIM introduced in SCSIM 19, Bushido has had a major part in the story, being tied with Cypher for the strongest Gracious Sin Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) Bushido has had no involvement whatsoever Abilities *Mastery over the sword (he's able to cut ANYTHING with his black blade) *Aura - Willpower **Aura of Intimidation (with his own will, he can cut anything with just a mere glance. the attack is more powerful and violent with the aura he emanates from doing so) **Immunity (his will is so mighty that he has obtained an immunity to any and every kind of special attack ... aside from one type) *Enhanced Physical Qualities (all advanced) Themes *Finale - L'Arc~en~Ciel (not the full song) *Trust - L'Arc~en~Ciel *Jenova - The Black Mages *pretty much anything by The Yoshida Brothers Trivia *Bushido is a Different Dimension human *if SCSIM were to ever be animated (very unlikely. though if it were, it would most likely be in adult swim), for nearly every time that Bushido is seen, a theme by the Yoshida Brothers would be played in the background **without any permission, of course *Bushido's imagined Seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would probably either be Kazuya Nakai (Zoro - One Piece, Mugen - Samurai Champoo, Hijikata - Gintama, etc.) or Yamashita Yuki (vocalist for Lambsey. ... sounds too gentle, huh?) *a rumor (made by Kai) about his sword is that it's a corrupted holy weapon. it's one of 3 weapons made by God himself that can cut through anything **this is partially true, but not completely true as its origin is yet to be revealed *Bushido has caused and escaped death numerous times, and thus; he is wanted by every Death Incarnate. including the great death god; Shi *Bushido is very jealous of Cypher, mostly due to the way Bean idolizes him *due to his abilities and overall badassness, Bushido could be considered as a Gary-Stu. this is true, but Bushido is just too epic for that classification. besides, he isn't gay or retarded like every other gary-stu out there. also, he lacks any recovery abilities, so he isn't "perfect" like those dicks **however, Bushido can easily be considered as one of the strongest OCs in SCSIM *Bushido is an unbelievable sushi chef